Unknown
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Sometimes the Arch Demon will whisper in your ear, Now that Ozammar has a ruler, the group are offered to stay the night but as Yuven Surana sleeps he is met with a visitor invading his dreams, M!Surana, hints of ZevranxM!Surana nolikenoread!mayhavespoil


_Unknown_

When they got back to Ozammar, Yuven was practically exhausted and tired, they were offered to stay a night at the palace as the king has now been appointed and they all accepted without hesitation.

At least this was one of the treaties have now been fulfilled.

Yuven lay on his bed in his room, his head resting on the fine pillow as he slept blissfully.

Still in his mind his thoughts were still plagued with worry and restlessness, in his mind, his dreams, he dreamt of the Arch Demon the Dragon that has haunted his nightmares ever since he began his path as a Grey Warden.

It involved him being back in Ostagar, walking through the wreckage and the shrivelled corpses of the fallen from the fight, the one that was meant to be the final battle, the end of the Blight.

His heart raced in fear of the horrors that lay before him; each slow step, each crack of bones, each breath that he took it all just scared the living life out of him. Yuven's eyes were wide open and he continued his march through the desolate paths of ruins.

Everything, ruined

Everyone, dead

The land, tainted in the blood of man and Dark Spawn

Yuven gripped his hands onto his red robes, his heart beating so hard that he felt it in his throat, he felt banging noises in his head, and the more he walked the louder the bangs echoed.

Each breath Yuven took, pained him so as he walked on, and reached the bridge.

The young Elf walked slowly across

More corpses greeted his line of sight, men, elves, dwarves and dark spawn, all dead with spears, swords and many other weapons impaled their lifeless bodies as dried blood surrounded the bridge.

It was frightening; he wrapped his arms around his chest to give himself some comfort.

Memories of the past flowed into his mind; his whole body trembled and shock violently as he dropped himself down to the ground, his whole body numb and cold from it all.

Suddenly there were screeches and roars coming over from the bridge, a gust of wind ran through the bridge, hitting Yuven with sheer force that caused him to fly to the other side of the bridge.

When the Elf slowly brought his gaze into focus, he saw it; he saw the black scales, the venomous eyes, the long tails and demonic wings that smothered his shadow.

As giant claws pierced into the blood dried stone creating craters and caused the bridge to shake, the red haired elf slowly rose to his feet and stared at the venomous eyes that were looking deep inside his soul and shook the very core of his.

It stared at him for a long period of time; his heart began to thump as the sheer force of breath from the beast was enough to knock him off his feet but he held his ground and tried to keep his wits about him for all Yuven would know that he was probably in the fade and this was probably a means to either scare or kill him.

"_**You will never defeat us mortal"**_ it bellowed as its nostrils twitched _**"The world that you know will fall eventually; all that you have to do is tremble and fear when the time will come"**_

"_No"_ Yuven spoke, his voice trembling at first until he shook his fear away _"If we were able to slay four Arch Demons and end those blights then we can surely end you as well!"_ The Dragon's eyes narrowed, not seemingly affected by the young Elf's words.

The Arch Demon opened its mouth releasing small flames; Yuven covered his face with his hands until the creature slipped its long tail around him and captured the young Elf in its scaly touch.

Yuven struggled but none of it helped him as the beast squeezed its tail round him, keeping his arms under control so not to let the Mage cast spells.

"_**Why do you care so much about what happens to mankind, you're an Elf aren't you? To them your nothing more than vermin why should you care what happens to those who persecute you, those who kill you without a second thought, those who pollute your forests and lands"**_ Yuven narrowed his eyes as he tried to break free but it was all in vain.

"_I was raised in the Tower, I never knew such persecutions, I was found in Denerim! I owe it to the people that raised me and the ones I care about!"_ Yuven snapped as he trembled, feeling the tip of the Arch Demon's tail caressing his cheek.

"_**We are bound you silly child, you have the blood of Dark Spawn coursing through your veins just as you have Dalvish blood inside you"**_ Yuven gasped, what was this creature trying to do? Was it trying to sway him from his path? _**"Just like you Grey Wardens are able to sense us and know our whereabouts, we know about you and even more"**_

The Dragon brought Yuven into his line of sight, flicking out his tongue as he ran it on the young one's face.

"_**Yuven Surana the Mage from the Tower of Magi how did you like the present I gave you on your homecoming?" **_Yuven gasped, was that how the Arch Demon knew of the Tower of Magi? Is that why they attacked?

"_B-Bastard-!"_ there were sound of chuckling as the breath of the beast ran down his body.

"_**And there is still a whole lot more to come for you, I especially have something to give you and it involves your precious Zevran Arainai"**_Yuven's head snapped to the demon, his heart beginning to skip and race.

"_W-What"_

The demon cackled _**"Yes, I even know about that, we know everything, The Architect wants to know everything about you for some reason you seem to intrigue him"**_

"_T-The Architect?"_

"_**But you won't live long enough to know who he is! All humanity will die!"**_ it laugh pierced through Yuven's soul, causing him to shake and tremble as the Dragon dropped him from the edge of the bridge, causing him to fall into the darkness and scream.

Yuven awoke, his heart thumping so hard that he thought he was really going to die, the young elf looked round to see that he was back in his room, the room that they stayed in for the night at the palace.

Yuven looked down to see that he was wearing his night clothes.

He wondered if that was all real?

It felt real, he could feel sweat all over his brow and his body felt so cold, Yuven brought his blanket and held it close to his body as he started to cry and whimper.

There was something set into motion, something bad, something horrible, something that will probably change the very fabric of reality and whatever it is, Yuven knew he will have to face it, he has too for the Blight to be over.

Sacrifices have to be made

But Zevran isn't one of them

_End_

**Authors Note**

Originally this was going to be a bit longer but then I had a block, so this is it :S

I don't know what inspired me to write such a fic, the ideas came to me when I was thinking on what would happen if the Arch Demon had the ability to know who and what the Grey Warden actually is.

And even know something's that the Grey Warden himself doesn't even know about…


End file.
